Eristotle
Eristotle, spelled "Eristotal" by some early Discordians, was an 18th century Discordian prophet and the author of The Mythicism of Eristotle which is considered a holy book by the Mythics of Harmonia. While female, she was raised as a male. Eristotle went blind at a young age and also had dwarfism. Biography From Principia Harmonia and Ek-sen-trik-kuh Discordia: The Tales of Shamlicht by Pope Hilde (with Sister Hooter) Eristotle (spelled "Eristotal" in early Discordian writings) was born Loti Ester Abbott on 13 September 1752 CE in the Colony of New York. The girl's 'father' Joseph was very disappointed that the child was not a boy. Loti Ester was forced to dress, act and socialize--in every way--with boys and girls as if a boy. (The girl's true sire was likely the white mother Marian's lover, the black slave Wango, called 'Bob'). In 1760 at the age of eight, the child was the height of an average five-year-old, and had gone blind. But that same year, Loti Ester spoke the first of many prophecies. This was the amazing, 'Two times four equals twenty-four.' This proved far more than lousy arithmetic. Later that day, a slave, possibly the girl's father Wango, discovered that one of the family's goats had given birth to four kids. (One four-footed goat mated with a second four-footed goat plus four four-footed kids equals twenty-four feet.) Everyone was amazed. Loti Ester's mother began recording everything the girl said. Other astounding prophecies followed. These included, 'I like molasses. It is so sweet' (said just weeks before the Sugar Act taxed molasses in 1764); 'I stamped a queen ant' (the Stamp Act to fund loyal royal troops was itself stamped out in 1766); and, 'Why is the tea bitter?' (asked more than five years before the American colonists protested the tax on tea with the 1773 Boston Tea Party, which led to the American Revolution.) After an alleged rape, the girl secretly bore twins as Marian demanded, 'Who is the father?' The 15-year-old screamed, 'I am...Eristotle!' (Linguistic descendant Toyalla noted this is an anagram of 'Loti' and 'Ester,' which mean 'small' and 'star.') Sadly, on 12 October 1769 while only 17 years old, Eristotle died. The prophet's sayings were compiled in a private collection called 'The Mythicism of Eristotle.' The book was unfortunately never published, as people refused to accept the mythic vision of a slave-fathered, illegitimate, cross-dressing, fornicating, same-sex-loving blind dwarf girl. Five Blind Mean and an Elephant Eristotle is the central character in Reverend Loveshade's Five Blind Men and an Elephant, which is perhaps the most independently reprinted Discordian piece of the 21st century. In the story the blind sage uses a Discordian Mindfuck on five powerful leaders. Holy day September 13 is known in Discordian circles as both the 'holydays' Mass of Eristotle and Mass of Planet Eris. This honors the birth of Eristotle in 1752 and the naming of Planet X as Planet Eris in 2006, which both happened on Sept. 13. Quotes 'The more a society requires its respectable women to keep their bodies covered, the more likely those women are to be oppressed.' --Eristotle "Imagine that you have spent your entire existence running and capering in the bright, sunlit world, surrounded by colors and sounds and sensations, and were then suddenly knocked upon the noggin and chained to the ground in a cave, where you could understand and participate in the world by way of shadows. Would this change not greatly confuse you?' --Eristotle (referring to her experience of going blind) 'Why is the tea bitter?' --Eristotle 'The foolishness of a child may be the wisdom of the aged.' --Eristotle 'I am sorry, ma'am, but it is a girl.' --unnamed midwife at the birth of Loti Ester Abbott External links Five Ages of Man, conversation between Eristotle and Thuddipius Category:Saints Category:Pope